


Follow Instructions

by Nightwoofking



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: For a Friend, M/M, Mark Kink, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story written for a friend who loves this ship and the mark kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut so there's your warning. If you read this, I hope you enjoy it.

At first he hadn’t thought much of the mark, to him it had been a simple thing of power that would help him achieve his goal. He hadn’t expected touching it to become a quick habit of his. He had found that simply running his fingers over it and tracing the design would send tingles over his body. He found that his whole body would melt and it helped get rid of his tension after he finished an assignment. Corvo hadn’t realized how sensitive the mark was until one day he was going about his usual ritual. He plopped down into a chair and slowly leaned back as he removed his mask. He brought up his marked hand and used the other to trail just the pads of his fingers over it.

He had done it so often that he remembered the exact pattern of the mark. He sighed in relief as his limbs became heavy and lax. He jolted straight up as he accidently grazed his nails lightly over the mark. He watched as the symbol glowed and swirled gold as his blunt nails stayed atop it. He bit his lip as he experimentally used the tip of his nail to graze it. He let out a shuddery breath as a pleasurable jolt was sent to his groin. He looked around him and found that he was completely alone and that hopefully no one would bother him for sometime. 

He looked back down at the glowing brand that seemed to be begging to be touched. He had a thought as he raised his hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss. He almost gasped from the sweet sensations that travelled through his being. Without hesitation he quickly peppered all of the mark with open mouth kisses. He groaned as his body was assaulted with pleasure and he felt himself grow hard. He looked down without taking his hand away and was debating on whether or not to continue. He took a quick glance around the room again and threw caution to the wind as he undid his pants.

He pushed them down his thighs and didn’t waste time teasing himself. He quickly stroked himself and sucked on the mark. Even his own moans further stimulated the mark. His mind was fogged over as he worked himself and already felt his climax approaching. He froze when he heard a noise and opened his eyes that he didn’t know he had closed. He was greeted by the sight of black eyes looking at him with amusement. Corvo jumped as he tried to pull up his clothes and salvage any dignity he had left. He was stopped by a strong pair of hands that gripped his wrists and pulled them away. 

“Now you don’t have to stop on my part, in fact why don’t you finish.” It was more of a command then a question as he let go of his hands and stood up straight. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. When he didn’t move the god seemed to grow irritated as he snapped his fingers and Corvo felt his whole body seize up. He found that he couldn’t move a muscle as the god lifted his foot and pressed it against his erection. He gasped and tried to move away from the other as he grinded the heel of his boot against him. “You should have done as I said, now you’ll have to beg if you want to get anywhere.” His usually cold voice had blatant amusement as he continued. 

He felt like he was about to reach his climax again but nothing happened, the feeling of waiting still stayed. Corvo grit his teeth as he refused to give into the desire to beg for release. He felt himself ache as his put off orgasm continued. Outsider watched with rapt attention as the human’s face contorted in pain and pleasure. He found it satisfying to have him at his command and decided to ease him into submission. “If you want to cum then you’ll have do as I say.” He ordered and watched the momentary hesitation on his face before a grimace of pain.

“What do you want?” He growled and watched as the other actually smirked at him. He removed his foot and snapped his fingers again, thus releasing him and allowing him to move. The god silently removed his jacket and it vanished into smoke. Corvo was about to ask what he was doing when his hand covered his mouth and tightly pinched his cheeks. “No talking unless I ask you a question, understood?” Corvo felt shameful as he twitched in response to the others commanding allure. He nodded slowly as the other removed his hand and trailed it down his chest. 

As his hand travelled lowered, his clothes began to disappear similarly to the others coat. Soon his upper body was completely bare. The god looked at him for a moment before dropping to his knees. “That’s a good look for you Corvo.” His voice was as calm as ever and it seemed like he was stating a fact as he gripped him tightly. Corvo was about to ask him what he was doing but remembered the order from before. He bit his lip as the other slowly stroked him as he watched his reaction. “I’m going to assume you want to know why I’m here, correct?” The black haired man asked and Corvo had to bite down a moan to answer.

“Yes.” He groaned loudly and the other seemed fascinated by his reaction. “As the mark connects us I’m able to know what you do with it. I had been watching the whole time, I find it interesting what you’ve been up to. Humans do such intriguing things.” He murmured and sped up his movements. Corvo moaned loudly and his hips bucked into the others grip. The god looked over at the same hand Corvo had been pleasing himself by touching, and admittedly so had he. He grabbed his hand and brought his lips to it in the same fashion Corvo had. Both felt waves of pleasure wash over them as he caressed the mark.

Outsider felt his curiosity well up inside of him as he felt his own arousal harden. He stood up and removed his hands, to which Corvo grunted in disapproval. He made the last of his clothing disappear and revealed his thin and pale form. He looked curiously at his own erection and looked back at Corvo. “Here’s the deal Corvo, you shall help me with this and I shall help you.” He stated firmly and stepped closer. Corvo hesitated for a moment before licking his hand and wrapping his fingers around him.

The pale man hummed in approval at the unfamiliar yet satisfying sensations overtook him. He noted that the others callused skin created more friction and was an interesting texture against his own. “Faster.” He ordered and the other complied immediately. The other man smirked as the god seemed to shake slightly, “I didn’t expect you to do something like this.” He chuckled to himself and was surprised when his limbs froze again. He saw the disapproving look on his sharp face. “You can’t seem to follow simple orders, how disappointing.” He grabbed the back of his head and forced his mouth open. 

“If you insist on using your mouth, you can use it in a better way.” He said before thrusting inside of his mouth. He moaned as wet heat enveloped his length, he kept pushing into his mouth until he was fully inside. Corvo resisted the urge to gag as he touched the back of his throat. “Now this is much better.” The god murmured and began to move. His movements were rough and precise as the god used him for his own pleasure. He took notice of Corvo’s own twitching from the brutal treatment of his throat. He found humor in the fact that he was enjoying it as a thought crossed his mind from something he had observed before from earlier wielders.

He pulled away and found appreciation for the dishevelled look on the other man’s face. His eyes were hazy and he was drooling slightly as he seemed slack jawed. Outsider grinned at the disgraceful sight of him and looked down at his leaking member. He thought back on what had happened before and straddled Corvo. The long haired man looked at him with a confused expression before Outsider reached behind him and gripped his length. He guided him to press against him before he sank his weight down completely. He groaned at the feeling of being filled as Corvo moaned as well. His deft fingers grabbed onto the others broad shoulders and leaned close to his ear.

“Since you’ve failed at your first task you can redeem yourself now. I’m more than aware you are experienced in this area so I expect you to show me your worth.” He said in his rhythmic speech pattern. Corvo felt the invisible ties on his limbs release and he moved his hands to grip onto the others slim hips. He was surprised by the turn of events and The Outsiders showing no signs of discomfort. Corvo took a deep breath through his nose before he thrusted upwards inside of him. He released a deep groan as his length was wrapped in warmth. Outsider didn’t seem impressed as he continued. 

“I had expected more from you Corvo, how very disappointing.” He sighed and moved to get off of his lap but Corvo’s fingers dug into his hips. He picked up the thin man and laid him on top of the table next to them. The lithe man looked at him in questioning. He immediately pulled out so only the tip was inside before slamming back. Outsider moaned loudly in surprise and locked his legs around his waist. Corvo pulled back and snapped his hips forward. The sound of skin slapping and loud moans perforated the room as Corvo moved as hard and fast as his body would let him. The pale man tangled his fingers into his long hair and tugged roughly. “If you dare let up I will make sure you are punished.” Outsider threatened through his moans. 

Corvo tried to keep his assaulting pace but his own physical limitations were catching up. He felt himself getting closer to his overdue climax and tried to warn the other man. “I won’t last.” He said through grit teeth. Black eyes showed irritation as he grabbed the others marked hand. “I’ll indulge you this once in a freebie.” Corvo watched as the mark glowed gold and he felt surge of energy spread throughout his body. He grabbed onto the others pale thighs and lifted his legs over his shoulders. The change in angle caused Outsider to moan louder as Corvo rammed into a bundle of nerves that he wasn’t aware he had. His nails dug into the assassin's forearms and raked down them, leaving red angry marks.

Outsiders length twitched against his stomach as he leaked pre. The god began to tremble from this newfound pleasure as the other continued his unyielding pace. He began to wriggle against the wooden table as he felt his body tense. He was on the verge of screaming as he released onto his stomach. Even then the assassin continued and was more focused on reaching his own climax. Outsider didn’t seemed to mind as he shivered in pleasure and gripped the other man tightly. “I’m close!” Corvo warned and the god simply nodded as the words sent heat to his stomach. His thrusts began more erratic the closer he came, until he pushed in as deeply as he could and shuddered during his release. 

Outsider felt the warmth spread inside him as he reached his second climax, though it was notably less intense. They stayed in the same position for a long moment before Corvo collapsed on top of the thin man. He panted and tried to regain his breath as the god stared at him as composed as ever. Outsider remembered something else he had seen with others and leaned forward to capture the others lips. The kiss was soft and slow against his lips as Corvo kissed back. The pale man was the first to pull away and he touched the mark again. “I expect I’ll be seeing you again.” He said softly before Corvo collapsed from exhaustion. When he woke up he found he was in his bed and his clothes from earlier were folded next to him. He smirked as he looked down at the mark before running his fingers over it softly.


End file.
